1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a CABLE PULLING SYSTEM and more particularly pertains to a device for pulling cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for pulling line or cable is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for pulling line or cable previously devised and utilized for the purpose of placement or replacement of cable around obstacles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, which has been developed for the fulfillment of the objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the prior art does not describe a cable pulling system that allows a device for pulling cable through a range of angles and elevations, as is herein described.
In this respect, the cable pulling system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of pulling cable.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved cable pulling system which can be used for a device for pulling cable. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.